


Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

by waitingforjudas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek Hale, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, it's cute but it's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Derek's in heat, but Stiles needs to know the answer to a very important question. And it's Christmas.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	1. Christmas Edits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Caleb Joseph’s “I Read ‘A Bad Boy for Christmas’” video (https://youtu.be/0Yr8dKrO2bM?t=1517). In the video, he reads aloud part of a sex scene and interrupts himself with “Merry Christmas, everybody” before it gets too explicit.
> 
> Therefore, I thought, “Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if I wrote something like, ‘Stiles fisted his candy cane, licking his lips as he watched Derek’s Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer wink at him’?” 
> 
> And then I figured out—I’ll write a piece of regular erotica, Christmas-themed, and then substitute the words. So chapter 1 is the Christmas-substituted and chapter 2 is the regular, in case you would prefer to actually read something vaguely sexy ;)
> 
> _Mostly NSFW. A/B/O dynamics because that’s my safe place. Dubious consent exists because, while enthusiastic consent is given, ability to consent is impaired due to heats._

Derek pulled his knees further to his chest, clenching his Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in the hopes that Stiles would be enticed by its red, slick nose. 

Stiles licked his lips, and his candy cane twitched in his sweatpants, but that was the only sign he gave that anything was off. “Let’s do presents first. Okay?”

Derek groaned, his Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer squeezing involuntarily around air. “Why can’t you be my present?” He pulled his knees back again, exposing himself. “Stiles,” he whined. 

“I’ll give you my candy cane soon, babe. But I want to give you something else first.”

Derek let go of one knee, but kept hold of the other. It soothed something in him to be at least presenting to an Alpha during his heat, and Derek didn’t care enough to question it. 

Stiles offered him the present and rolled his eyes at him. “You have two hands, Der.”

“It helps,” Derek muttered. “Just open it or fuck me.”

Stiles’ eyes sparked. “What if we do both?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Why don’t I fuck your tight little Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with my big, thick Alpha candy cane,” Stiles said—and Derek could see the amusement in his eyes just saying that, but it made it all the better, knowing that Stiles was saying it for Derek’s benefit alone. “And,” he continued, “I’ll let you open your Christmas present.”

“Okay,” Derek said, voice thick and husky. “Okay, yeah— Yeah. Fuck me.” 

Stiles grinned and pressed Derek’s thigh up, taking over and letting Derek relax his grip and let go of his own leg. “Get your present.” 

Derek blinked at him, frowning, and then remembered. “Oh,” he said, and fumbled for the present—wrapped in festive paper. 

With dogs. 

He shot a glare at Stiles, and then moaned as he felt Stiles’ sweatpants sliding down his hips and his candy cane being freed. 

Achingly slowly. 

“Oh, god, Stiles— Stiles, fuck me, please,” he gasped, fingers curling in the paper and tearing it. 

Stiles leaned down, his candy cane tip rubbing against Derek’s Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer— _almost_ slipping in before sliding back out. 

Derek choked on a moan as Stiles whispered, “Open your present, Omega.” 

He shuddered, body shaking, and grabbed at the present, tearing at the paper desperately. “Put your fucking candy cane in me, Stiles.” 

“Okay,” Stiles murmured, and Derek watched in awe as he took himself in hand, jacking his candy cane just a couple strokes and then squeezing at his ornaments, rubbing them slowly as Derek stared. 

He pressed his candy cane against Derek’s Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and then—finally—started to sink in. 

“Thank you,” Derek said, the words punched out on the sigh that left his lungs in a fucking _gasp_ as Stiles slowly filled him. 

A moment before his hips would’ve hit Derek’s, he stopped. “Open it. I need an answer.” 

Derek opened his eyes, frowning. “What?” 

“Open your gift, Der.” 

His hands started to shake as he reached for the gift again, tearing into the paper like his life depended on it. 

His candy cane blizzard certainly did. 

“Oh,” he whispered, staring at the ring box. 

“You haven’t even looked at it, Sourwolf.” 

He scowled at Stiles half-heartedly—which probably looked even less convincing to Stiles. 

“Just open it,” Stiles whispered. 

Derek shifted the claws on his right hand—because heats did cut into the fine control he had over his wolf, meaning that it was infinitely harder to shift one finger at a time—and hooked the nail of his thumb into the seam in the velvet box. 

“Oh, my god.” It came out completely breathless but— Seriously. “You’re not serious.” 

A triskelion engraved into a pale silver band. 

“Mate me?” Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded, tears blurring his vision. “Just— Yes. Always. Of course. Of— Of course, I’ll fucking— _Alpha_ , fuck me.” 

Stiles grabbed the box, even as he pounded into Derek’s Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer— _hard_ —and slipped the ring onto his finger, kissing him as Derek’s fangs dropped. 

A moment later, Stiles’ own dropped. “I can’t— I’m gonna—“ 

His gift bow was already pressing into Derek with every thrust, and he nodded. “Mate me, Stiles.” 

With a shout, Stiles snowed, his gift bow swelling and locking the two of them together, rubbing against Derek’s peppermint with every tiny grind. And then Stiles bit down, right over Derek’s scent gland. 

The world exploded into ecstasy and Derek couldn’t even feel his body—couldn’t feel the pain, the blood he knew was dripping down his shoulder, could barely feel Stiles’ weight on top of him. It was just _bliss_. Everything was bliss— _Derek_ was bliss. 

Through the haze, he leaned forward, just a little—dislodging Stiles’ mouth for a second before he bit back down again, _harder_ , shooting sparks through Derek’s body again—and bit into Stiles’ flesh. 

He tasted blood and Stiles shouted against his skin, the vibrations in the open wound somehow something _tangible_ —

And then the ecstasy overtook him and he blacked out. 

The next thing he heard—some time later—was, “Der? Derek. Derek, you— Hey. Hey, are you okay?” 

He blinked. “How long—”

“Maybe thirty seconds,” Stiles said—and considering how swollen his gift bow was, that was probably right. “Are you okay?”

“We’re mated,” Derek said hesitantly. 

Stiles’ grin was blinding as he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re mated.” 

Derek pulled Stiles down to kiss him and shuddered as Stiles’ gift bow rubbed against his peppermint again. 

“Again?” Stiles asked, staring down in disbelief at Derek’s candy cane, twitching and jerking as it tried to harden against all reason. 

Derek grinned. “Nap first?” 

“Oh, thank god,” Stiles said, collapsing onto Derek’s chest. “Not that you aren’t hot, it’s just—“

“Your gift bow’s still in me.” 

Stiles batted at him. “Let me sleep.” 

Derek rolled his eyes at his—at his _mate_. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hair and wrinkled his nose at the gel in it. “How the hell do you still have product in your hair?” 

“ _Sleep_ ,” Stiles repeated—slurred, really. 

“Okay,” Derek whispered. There’d be plenty of time later. 

They had all the time in the world now—they were _mates_.


	2. Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is the original version I wrote. All Christmas substitutes (e.g., candy cane for cock, gift bow for knot) were put in after the story was written.

Derek pulled his knees further to his chest, clenching his hole in the hopes that Stiles would be enticed by its red, slick rim. 

Stiles licked his lips, and his cock twitched in his sweatpants, but that was the only sign he gave that anything was off. “Let’s do presents first. Okay?”

Derek groaned, his hole squeezing involuntarily around air. “Why can’t you be my present?” He pulled his knees back again, exposing himself. “Stiles,” he whined. 

“I’ll give you my cock soon, babe. But I want to give you something else first.”

Derek let go of one knee, but kept hold of the other. It soothed something in him to be at least presenting to an Alpha during his heat, and Derek didn’t care enough to question it. 

Stiles offered him the present and rolled his eyes at him. “You have two hands, Der.”

“It helps,” Derek muttered. “Just open it or fuck me.”

Stiles’ eyes sparked. “What if we do both?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Why don’t I fuck your tight little hole with my big, thick Alpha cock,” Stiles said—and Derek could see the amusement in his eyes just saying that, but it made it all the better, knowing that Stiles was saying it for Derek’s benefit alone. “And,” he continued, “I’ll let you open your Christmas present.”

“Okay,” Derek said, voice thick and husky. “Okay, yeah— Yeah. Fuck me.” 

Stiles grinned and pressed Derek’s thigh up, taking over and letting Derek relax his grip and let go of his own leg. “Get your present.” 

Derek blinked at him, frowning, and then remembered. “Oh,” he said, and fumbled for the present—wrapped in festive paper. 

With dogs. 

He shot a glare at Stiles, and then moaned as he felt Stiles’ sweatpants sliding down his hips and his cock being freed. 

Achingly slowly. 

“Oh, god, Stiles— Stiles, fuck me, please,” he gasped, fingers curling in the paper and tearing it. 

Stiles leaned down, his cockhead rubbing against Derek’s hole— _almost_ slipping in before sliding back out. 

Derek choked on a moan as Stiles whispered, “Open your present, Omega.” 

He shuddered, body shaking, and grabbed at the present, tearing at the paper desperately. “Put your fucking cock in me, Stiles.” 

“Okay,” Stiles murmured, and Derek watched in awe as he took himself in hand, jacking his cock just a couple strokes and then squeezing at his balls, rubbing them slowly as Derek stared. 

He pressed his cock against Derek’s hole, and then—finally—started to sink in. 

“Thank you,” Derek said, the words punched out on the sigh that left his lungs in a fucking _gasp_ as Stiles slowly filled him. 

A moment before his hips would’ve hit Derek’s, he stopped. “Open it. I need an answer.” 

Derek opened his eyes, frowning. “What?” 

“Open your gift, Der.” 

His hands started to shake as he reached for the gift again, tearing into the paper like his life depended on it. 

His orgasm certainly did. 

“Oh,” he whispered, staring at the ring box. 

“You haven’t even looked at it, Sourwolf.” 

He scowled at Stiles half-heartedly—which probably looked even less convincing to Stiles. 

“Just open it,” Stiles whispered. 

Derek shifted the claws on his right hand—because heats did cut into the fine control he had over his wolf, meaning that it was infinitely harder to shift one finger at a time—and hooked the nail of his thumb into the seam in the velvet box. 

“Oh, my god.” It came out completely breathless but— Seriously. “You’re not serious.” 

A triskelion engraved into a pale silver band. 

“Mate me?” Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded, tears blurring his vision. “Just— Yes. Always. Of course. Of— Of course, I’ll fucking— _Alpha_ , fuck me.” 

Stiles grabbed the box, as he pounded into Derek’s ass— _hard_ —and slipped the ring onto his finger, kissing him as Derek’s fangs dropped. 

A moment later, Stiles’ own dropped. “I can’t— I’m gonna—“ 

His knot was already pressing into Derek with every thrust, and he nodded. “Mate me, Stiles.” 

With a shout, Stiles came, his knot swelling and locking the two of them together, rubbing against Derek’s prostate with every tiny grind. And then Stiles bit down, right over Derek’s scent gland. 

The world exploded into ecstasy and Derek couldn’t even feel his body—couldn’t feel the pain, the blood he knew was dripping down his shoulder, could barely feel Stiles’ weight on top of him. It was just _bliss_. Everything was bliss— _Derek_ was bliss. 

Through the haze, he leaned forward, just a little—dislodging Stiles’ mouth for a second before he bit back down again, _harder_ , shooting sparks through Derek’s body again—and bit into Stiles’ flesh. 

He tasted blood and Stiles shouted against his skin, the vibrations in the open wound somehow something _tangible_ —

And then the ecstasy overtook him and he blacked out. 

The next thing he heard—some time later—was, “Der? Derek. Derek, you— Hey. Hey, are you okay?” 

He blinked. “How long—”

“Maybe thirty seconds,” Stiles said—and considering how swollen his knot was, that was probably right. “Are you okay?”

“We’re mated,” Derek said hesitantly. 

Stiles’ grin was blinding as he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re mated.” 

Derek pulled Stiles down to kiss him and shuddered as Stiles’ knot rubbed against his prostate again. 

“Again?” Stiles asked, staring down in disbelief at Derek’s cock, twitching and jerking as it tried to harden against all reason. 

Derek grinned. “Nap first?” 

“Oh, thank god,” Stiles said, collapsing onto Derek’s chest. “Not that you aren’t hot, it’s just—“

“You’re still knotted in me.” 

Stiles batted at him. “Let me sleep.” 

Derek rolled his eyes at his—at his _mate_. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hair and wrinkled his nose at the gel in it. “How the hell do you still have product in your hair?” 

“ _Sleep_ ,” Stiles repeated—slurred, really. 

“Okay,” Derek whispered. There’d be plenty of time later. 

They had all the time in the world now—they were _mates_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> If you want to see more of my fanworks, subscribe to my AO3 profile or follow me on tumblr at waitingforjudas.tumblr.com. 
> 
> You may also like my work [Baby, I'm Howlin' for You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852003)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
